Cabbie One Shot
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: How I think the Cabbie moment should have went in the "The Blonde Squad" "Thanks Robbie" she cooed, wrapping me in a hug. When we finally broke apart, I gazed into her eyes. A beautiful, rich brown. They sparkeled in excitement and happiness...


_**So this is how I think the Cabbie moment should have went in The Blonde Squad. I know they may be a little OOC (Out Of Character) but everyone has a creative license :) make sure ya review.**_

_**Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx **_

_**don't own Victorious or Mat Bennets song "I think your swell". No infrindgement intended. All rights go to original owners.**_

**Robbie's P.O.V: **"That's it Catarina Valentine!" I fumed. "I am not gonna sit here and listen to you talk bad about yourself. Your amazing and any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you." I grabbed

my bag and stormed into the school. I could seem Tori putting a comforting hand on her Cats' shoulder and mumbleing about cheese. I stood by my locker and pulled my friend Rex out of my bag. "What

should I do?" I moaned, sliding down to the floor."Well, I would recomend plastic surgery uh-." "Not about my face!" I snappped. "I meant what to do about Cat." "Oh, I told you fool. She don't like

you. You gonna die alone haha" I jammed him into my bag and ran my fingers through my hair. I loved Cat. She was pretty, funny, caring, and on a good day, smart. She might not be the deepest girl, but

shes the girl of my dreams. It hurts me when she hurts. I had to make her happy and have her forget that Evan jerk. Suddenly an idea came to me. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the music room...

"Hey Tori!" I hollered, my feet slapping down the hall as my gutiar jabbed me in the side. The brunette spun on her heels and shot me a puzzeled look. "Robbie?" "Hey I heard what happened to Cat,

where is she?" "Blackbox" She croaked, pointing a finger toward a door that did, lead to the blackbox theatre. "Hey" I said simply as I walked into the theatre. "Go away, I wanna be alone" Cat pouted.

"That Evan guy is a real jerk for not likeing you" I walked over to where she was, ignoreing her request. "I've been working on a song I want you to hear." "Robbie I-" "Please?" I interrupted. She sighed

and I began to strum my gutiar and sing the song I wrote for the most amazing girl in the world.

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
The peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger  
You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger  
Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees  
You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey  
You're Akeelah, I'm the bee  
You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father  
And I think you're swell._

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell._

_If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney  
If you're Method I'll be Redman  
If you're Carrie I'm Samantha  
If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman.  
If you're Leia I'm Han Solo  
If you're Warbuks I'll be Annie  
If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary.  
I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,  
I love you more than the original star wars trilogy  
I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo  
I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado  
When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant  
And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant  
And I think you're swell._

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_

_And everyday when you're walking down the street  
Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street  
And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
And that's true  
'Cuz I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_

_I'll be the Jagger to your Richards  
The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard  
If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard  
You're the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary  
If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby posh and scary  
We go together like pastrami on rye  
Like watching titanic and trying not to cry  
You're in my mind like a song  
You're in my head like a zombie  
You're more fun than Frisbee in the park  
Or popping edamame.  
We go together like a parade and confetti  
And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti_

"Will there be meatballs?" Cat asked as I paused. I smiled. "Sure, if you'd like."_  
And I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_

I finished and looked to see Cats' reaction. "So..?" I sat in the chair next to her and waited expectantly. "Maybe I could dye my hair blonde!" Cat cried, tugging her hair. I shook my head. "Nah Cat. Your

amazing. You just don't realize it." Her expression went soft. "Thanks Robbie" she cooed, wrapping me in a hug. When we finally broke apart, I gazed into her eyes. A beautiful, rich brown. They

sparkeled in excitement and happiness. It seems shes already forgotten Evan. My heart was bounceing in my chest. I felt like the happiest person in the world. Suddenly Cat was leaning forward. The

kiss was supriseing and warm. Our lips were moving slow and steadily. We were in perfect harmony. I let my gutiar slide gently to the floor. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Cat's P.O.V: **Why are they called pancakes? Are they made out of pans?

_**Tadaa! Make sure ya review :)**_


End file.
